1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a coil member for electrical coils, and more particularly to solder terminal strips applied to the flange of a coil member and having solder eye terminal arranged in a row, the solder eye terminals having one end in the form of solder eyes for wrapping and winding wire ends and the other end in the form of pins for emplacement on or in printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electrical coils that are composed of, for example, a wound coil member and ferrite E-shaped core halves that have their center arm extending into the coil member and wherein greater electrical currents mainly flow in the secondary circuit, thicker wires, such as those having a diameter of at least 0.45 mm, and stranded conductors are generally required because of the higher current loads being carried by the wires. There is a risk when winding such thick winding wires to straight terminal pins, such as using wire wrap techniques, that the wire ends, which are usually referred to as winding locks, will become undone. During subsequent soldering of the wound wire ends to the terminal pins and also possibly to the corresponding interconnects of the printed circuit boards as well, that is a possibility that what are referred to as "cold solder locations" and contact bridges to neighboring terminal pins can arise as a result thereof. It is therefore necessary that the winding ends of the wires be clearly defined in their position relative to the coil body terminal and relative to the terminal pin. In other words, the wound ends of the wire should be either positively or non-positively locked into a defined position. Moreover, thinner winding wires, such as, for example, wires having a stranding winding thickness, should be capable of being automatically wound onto the terminal pins with automatic winding machines.
A known EC coil body 1 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 1a having right angled solder eye terminals 7 for fixing thick wires and stranded conductors. Extremely thin wires can also be wound to such solder eye terminals; however, to wind such thin wires, a relative pivot motion between the coil body and a wire guide of the automatic winding machine of about 90.degree. is necessary first as the coil is wound in a coil winding position and second as the solder terminal is wrapped in a terminal wrapping position. The winding process, which is already time consuming, is thereby lengthened even more.
Solder eye terminals 7 for the known EC coil bodies are punched parts which are tin-plated and subsequently introduced into slot-shaped recesses 7 of the injection molded coil members. The fabrication steps of punching, tin-plating, and mounting the solder eye terminals requires a considerable outlay and thus makes the coil body even more expensive.